For the Ice Maiden
by Primaveraholic
Summary: Christine Miltrophe seemed to have all the things any woman would wish for: beauty, fame and wealth. But even with these thing, she wasn't happy and seemed that there was a large hole inside her heart that needs to be completed. Was a certain silver haired man was able to complete her life or will she remained cold as an Ice. 'AU'
1. Prologue

**A/N: I want to dedicate this fiction to my very close friend 'Christine Bjork Sheraine Manuel' who IS truly madly deeply in love with a certain HunterXHunter character and that is none other than Killua Zoldyck. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRISTINE! And this fiction is for you. I hope that you will like this. Don't get mad if I torture you too … Love you friend. **

**PROLOGUE**

**A** 12-year old girl named Christine, was awaken rudely when she heard a loud 'thump' from the outside of her room. She stood up tiredly. Even though she was still inside of her room, she already knew what was the commotion outside. Surely, her parents were having another argument of theirs.

When she heard another 'thump' she immediately went outside of her room. She couldn't see her parents but she could make out their voices.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU EVEN BROUGHT YOUR WOMAN HERE IN MY HOUSE! YOU BASTARD!" shouted her mom.

"SHUT UP! We've already talked about this, right? We don't love each other and you know that! You bitch!" her dad shouted back.

The poor girl tightened her grip on the door frame. Her parents' arguments always lead on that topic. The topic that always made her confused. Was being married means loving each other, right?

Later on, she heard the loud sound of their front door being closed. She was her mother ascending on the stair with an angry expression on her face.

"Mommy!" she called out to her mom.

Her mom looked at her with the same expression. "Go to bed Christine, your shameless father went out again and I hope that he will never come back again. And as for you, when you grow up, don't ever marry a man like your father," her mother said coldly then went inside in its own room. Since she reached the age of awareness, she learned that her parents were sleeping in separate rooms.

She couldn't utter a word from what her mother had said. Whenever she tried to speak with her dad all he had said to her was 'If you grow up, don't be a bitchy woman like your mom!'.

She closed her door again and went to her bed. Even couldn't help herself but she was hurt about the way her mother treated her—coldly and a great amount of loathe. But she kept convincing herself that her mom was only like that to her was because of her father. But, ever since she was born, her mother treated her already like that. Sometimes she had an urge to ask her mom if she was only adopted, but no—the answer was obvious, she really looked the same as her mom. They could resemble as twins. Maybe, her mom didn't really love her.

As for her dad, he wasn't always on their mansion. If her mom barely talked to her, her dad was worse. Everytime, he went home, he was always with a different woman, then they will locked themselves inside his father's room.

Ever since she was a child her only companion in everything was her nanny, and her classmates always bullied her about that saying that her parents' don't love her and she was a loner. And it always made her cry.

But she didn't have anyone to share those feelings with. Her parents were always busy—or rather, they didn't have a time for her.

Honestly, the three of them weren't look like a family; they were like strangers living in the same roof. And her, even she still had parents, she felt like she was an orphan

Why not? Her mother didn't even know when was her first period of menstruation. When she saw a blood on her skirt, she cried. But she couldn't tell her mom about that because her mom was drunk. And her dad, truth as to be told… she didn't know what was the purpose of her dad in her life. All she knew, he was the one who gave her allowance everyday in school.

She stared at the ceiling. Before, every time her parents were having an argument, and the times when she needed them but they weren't there, it made her cry. But now, it surprised her that she wasn't even crying. But she could still feel the pain in her heart. She thought to herself that starting from now, she vowed to herself that no one would ever make her cry ever again.


	2. The Ice Maiden

**A/N: I would like to say sorry to her for my late Christmas Gift, we were out of town that's why. Anyway, Merry Christmas to all of you and to you my friend over there. I hope you guys will like this and sorry for my wrong grammars…Please RnR XD**

_**I Would Like To Thank:**_

_**Oh Cher**_

_**Yu Kohaku**_

_**Zhafirah**_

_**Christine**_

**FOR THE ICE MAIDEN**

**SUMMARY: Christine Miltrophe seemed to have all the things any woman would wish for: beauty, fame and wealth. But even with these thing, she wasn't happy and seemed that there was a large hole inside her heart that needs to be completed. Was a certain silver haired man was able to complete her life or will she remained cold as an Ice.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Line:** _But the only thing she wanted her whole life was the only thing she could not have, no matter what she does._

"**Yes,** That's it, Christine. Tilt your head a little. Yes, perfect!" the photographer said loudly.

Christine followed his instructions silently, and did the seductive pose that he wanted. The photographer let out another loud 'perfect' before giving another instruction that she followed without uttering any sound.

She wanted the shoot to end quickly because the spotlights were blinding her. Plus the kind of stares from the staff giving her; she only wore a very thin white gown.

The photo shoot was for the issue of the magazine that the theme was Greek. She was the cover girl and centerfold as a Greek Goddess.

"Okay, that's it. That's a wrap!" shouted the photographer, meaning the shoot was done.

She stood up and took a deep breath. She quickly walked towards the seat for her. She was greeted by a smiling Leorio. Her manager. She had been modeling for ten years, and with his custody she became famous. In fact, she was one of the most sought after female models in the country. Somehow, the looks of her mother that she inherited would be useful to her.

"Good work, Christine!"

"Thanks, Leorio," she responded without giving him a smile. He gave her a can of soda that she accepted without hesitating.

"That's it for you today. We are going to pass by first in the Passion for our meeting with Kuroro, then you can go home now and rest," Leorio said. He was referring the modeling agency that he owned.

She only nodded about the whole thing he said.

Leorio Paladinight was more than a manager to her. He was her only friend in the world. He had been her savior when she was about to lead a worthless life. She met him when she was only sixteen years old. She was about to graduate from high school and had no plans to go to college. For her, her future was not important. No one would even care when her future will be ruined, so why bother studying?

At that time, her parents had become more distant to her and to each other. Staying in their house started to be a pain to her. She had no one to talk to because she had no friends.

At the age of twelve, she created a wall between her and everyone else. It was her way to avoid the insult of her abnormal relation with her family. So she was physically and emotionally alone.

She often spent her time at the bar where it was so noisy and lots of people because she couldn't take the silence and animosity inside their mansion. No one questioned her about her presence in the bar because she was tall despite of her age that time. Her body also became mature at earlier time that's she was always mistaken that her age was older than her real ones. She was thankful of that, because she didn't know where to go to avoid her parents. Even though she wasn't having a conversation with anyone, the noise was the one which was letting her know that she was still alive.

It was one of those nights when she decided to just stay inside the bar than going home—because she already knew that her parents were having another argument of theirs—when she met Leorio. Unlike other talent scouts, he approached her without hesitating and told her that he wanted her to be one of his models. According to him, there was something about her that told him she would be famous, and it wasn't just her height.

She became interested at what he had told. Another thing, she spotted a way to depart from their house and to rely on her parents.

She accepted his offer without hesitation.

Like what Leorio had promised her. He made her famous. She became one of the most sought-after female endorsers and models in the country. She also purchased her own condominium unit and other properties. More importantly, she became distant from her parents, and it seemed that they didn't even care.

When she told them about her being a model, her parents had the same answer: It's your life, Go on and do what you please. At that time she left them and didn't come back.

"When you got rest, you can change your outfit. We can have an early dinner first, before we went to Timeless," Leorio told her.

She looked at him. "I don't feel like having dinner, Leorio. Let's just go to the Passion," she answered and stood up.

Leorio arched his brow. "No. You need to eat, even a little bit. I do like your figure, but I don't want you to get sick, okay?"

She sighed. "Fine, I'm just going to change my dress," she said simply before heading to the dressing room.

Good thing she had Leorio. At least, there was someone who cared for her in this world. If it wasn't because of him, she didn't know what would happen to her. She might have died long ago.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**It **was already dark when they got to the Passion Modeling Agency. Their agency was considered the number one modeling agency in the country. Almost all of the famous models were in their agency; some of them became actors and actresses.

When Leorio first brought her to the Passion building, she thought that maybe he was only tricking her, since the building looked too old. But when she got to know Kuroro she had proven that it was really a modeling agency. In fact, the agency made her gained fame throughout the world.

"I wish, we wouldn't encounter being stuck here in the elevator, again," she said out of the blue, when they got inside the elevator.

The two elevators in the building were not too much of space, it often stop. But she was never bothered by it. Every part of the old building gave her the comfort she never found in her own house when she was a child.

When the elevator opened at the fourth floor, they got out. The lobby was crowded with full of aspiring models every afternoon, it seemed that the VTR was done, since it was already dark and the lobby was empty.

They headed straight at the Passion Office.

Her eyes caught the sight of her co-model Shalnark, who was sitting on the couch with his girlfriend Shizuku. Shalnark was the number one male model in their agency, he was famous not only in Japan but also in whole Asia. He used to be cold and taciturn. But she was still caught off guard when she saw him smiling happily while looking lovingly at SHizuku.

They smiled in unison when they noticed her. "Good evening," they greeted.

She nodded only and followed Leorio, while the couple brought their attention to each other. She suddenly felt jealous, not of Shizuku but of Shalnark. Unlike her, he had found someone who gave meaning to his life.

She shook her head at that thought. She was supposed to live her life without someone, just her work and career. But lately, every time she saw happiness in Shalnark'e eyes, she would feel envy. But she wasn't letting the others to notice it. She was also not interested in finding a pair. She didn't know if she was capable of feeling something for another person. After all, she was known in the modeling world as the 'Ice Maiden'

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Onii**-chan, don't forget, okay? It's mom and dad's anniversary next week. Even if you're too busy and so workaholic, you really need to come home."

Killua shook his head, his sister Alluka (Yes, sister…XD) was reminding him about their parents anniversary, she already told her about that, but she kept reminding him over and over again with the telephone. "I get it, Allu. You don't have to repeat it again," he said gently, while looking at the blueprint of the house of one of his client.

"Because you would forget it. Knowing you. Onii-chan, I'm sure while I am talking to you, three-fourth of your mind is focusing on your work," his sister spat.

Automatically, he dropped the blueprint that he was holding. His sister knew him too much. "You don't have to worry. You know that if it is a Family Gathering, I am always present, right? I will come."

"Okay, fine. I know that your dismissing me already, Onii-chan. If you still continue being a workaholic, you would grow old a single man. Bye!" her sister said and cut the line immediately before he could respond.

He stared at the telephone for a while, before he drop it while shaking his head. Alluka really told him that. That he would grow a single man? He was only thirty, for goodness sake! Sometimes, it was really difficult to have a eccentric sister.

When he remembered the reason why his sister called, he smiled. Next week was their parents' thirty-first wedding anniversary. Every year, they would never forget to celebrate it. And now, since he and his sister now have their own work, they were the one who took in charge in celebrating their parents' anniversary. It had become a ritual to them.

One of the things he was being proud of was the wonderful bond of their family. Love had always been the foundation of their family. That's why he and Alluka were so close to each other. Besides it was one of the reminders of their mom in the first place: love each other.

Unfortunately, he couldn't apply his mom's advice in his personal life. No matter what he did, he could not love a woman the way his parents had taught him to. But he did try his best. In fact, he had been in numerous relationships in the past. But it brought to nowhere. Especially, five years ago.

Frequently, they were the one who left him. All of them have the same reason. That he didn't love them the way they wanted him to love them. He couldn't take care of them. And he barely gave them his attention. At the end, he listened on his sister's conclusion_: "You haven't really fallen in love, Onii-chan. That's why you can give up your past relationships so easily."_ That was what his sister was telling him. He didn't have the choice but to believe in her. She was after all one of the few people who knew him well.

It was the reason why after so many years, he decided not to get into any relationship that he couldn't be sure of. He wasn't a kid to play with anyone. So he focused all of his attention in work. What happened is, Alluka always told him—like earlier— being a workaholic might made him a single man when he grew old. But he didn't want to fool his partner anymore. Most of all, he didn't want to fool himself.

He glanced at the door when he heard a knock. A black haired man peeked at the door. It was Gon Freecs his best friend and partner in architectural firm. "Are you done having an argument with your sister?" he asked smiling.

He chuckled. "Fortunately, yes. Why?" he asked.

"Because we have a meeting with a client in about twenty minutes," Gon said while looking at his wrist watch.

He stood up from his black swivel chair. "Oh, right. Because of that girl, I forgot about that," he said as he followed his friend outside his office.

"You're sister is no longer a child," Gon commented.

"To me, she is," he answered, not caring.

Gon shook his head in disbelief. "Poor Alluka. You should find a woman whom you would shower with your attention, so that your kindness will not waste. If only I have a sister, I am going to force her to marry you or vice versa," he said grinning.

Killua looked at his friend with his eyes twitching, "I'm glad, you don't have a sister."

The black haired man laughed, "Hey, you should be grateful since I am willing to entrust my 'sister' to you, in case."

He choked at that. "You are really crazy, dude."

"Wait, what was your conversation about?" he was glad that Gon finally changed their topic when they got in the elevator heading down.

"It's about our parents' anniversary," he answered.

"Your family is really amazing," Gon commented with amazed look in his eyes.

He couldn't help the urge to smile," I know."

The elevator opened.

The first thing that he noticed was a very tall and beautiful woman who wore dark sunglasses. He knew her by her name and face, but not personally. The woman was not too friendly unlike the other tenants in their condominium. When they got out of the elevator, the woman got inside not looking at them.

"Whoa! That's Christine Miltrophe, right? The model? She's really beautiful," Gon sighed dreamily.

"But a snob," he added.

"She became more gorgeous, right?" His friend commented like he didn't hear what he said.

He just shook his head in disbelief. Their condominium was half commercial area and a half residential area. Christine was living at the highest floor, and that unit was the most expensive among the entire unit.

He often bumped into her when he was only new in the condominium five years ago. But it seemed like Christine didn't even notice him. The woman was not also aware that their own units were next to each other. That was one of the reasons why he disliked her. Was it only because she was a model meant she didn't care to anyone? People like her should know they were not gods.

"Dude, why your face look like you are going to fight in a war, while you are looking on that elevator?" Gon asked wondering. He looked at his friend and continued walking. "Don't tell me, you want to follow her? Your units were only at the same floor, right?"

"No. I don't like her," he answered. He didn't hide his dislike in his voice.

"Okay, as long as you said it," Gon said with unconvinced look.

He shrugged. He would never like someone like Christine Miltrophe. She wasn't the type whom she could bring to his family. she was out of reach and to dazzling for him.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Wearing** her red robe, she grabbed a wine and glass and headed to her couch. She curled up on the couch and stared outside the large window.

Leorio gave her a break that day. The thing the she wished did not happen. She would prefer a whole day of work. So that she would just sleep when she got back at night. Unlike now, she didn't know how to spend her time. Her first plan was to sleep. But then, she just couldn't.

She poured herself a drink. She thought that when she drunk an alcohol, it would make her got some sleep.

She wondered her gaze around. Her unit had been her home since she started modeling. But lately, she was starting to feel lonely there. It seemed that her unit was too huge and quiet, for her. And whenever she was alone like this, she couldn't suppress the hollow sensation building up in her stomach. The sensation was so strong that she felt like throwing up.

But every time she thought where she could go so that the feeling would go, she didn't have any idea where to go. Leaving her inside her unit.

She sighed. That's why she wanted to be tired so that when she got home, she would just sleep to avoid that feeling.

She stared at the ceiling and drunk all the contents of her glass. Many people said that she was so lucky. She had the entire thing any woman would wish for: Beauty, fame and wealth. She was like a very bright star that was too hard to reach.

If only they knew, how miserable she felt when she was above all. If only they knew that she could exchange everything just so she could have what she wanted. But the only thing she wanted her whole life was the only thing she could not have, no matter what she does.

She could not find a place she could call "home."

**-End of Chapter One-**


	3. Meeting you

"**Oh, My Christine**, darling. I am really sorry. It was kind of traffic in here, and if you wait for me I'm sure you're just gonna get late in your photo-shoot. And I know that you hate being late. I am really sorry," Leorio apologized.

Chrisine sighed as she clutched her bag on her shoulder and placed her make-up kit above her luggage. "It's okay, Leo. The traffic is not your fault. If you really can't make it, then let's just meet on the assigned venue. I'm just going to use my car."

"But you have loads of things with you. I also don't want to carry all of them when you got in there. It's just going to ruin your image, darling," he argued.

She just shook her head and took a hold of her luggage's handle. She went out from her unit. Having a hard time carrying her thing for she was holding her phone, she couldn't complain anymore. She didn't want Leorio to feel guilty for not being there to help her.

"I told you I'm fine. I could really manage it," she stated and walked towards the elevator. She stood beside a tall man that she barely paid attention to.

"I told you before, why don't you just hire a personal assistant so that you can have someone whenever you needed help, or a maid so that you have someone in your home."

She sighed, "Leo, you know I'm not comfortable having other people around. Besides, I can take care of myself perfectly well. I promise to take care of myself. In fact, I am carrying by bags now and was about to ride on an elevator. Let's just meet on the venue, okay?"

She heard him groaned, "Fine, see you there, darling," he bid her and ended the call.

She immediately slid her phone on her shoulder bag. And as if on cue, the elevator slid opened.

She let herself in, but she almost tripped when she pulled her luggage. Thanks to the guy behind her who blocked the elevator with his body to prevent it from closing, also he instantly took a hold of her luggage.

His hands accidentally touched hers. She gasped silently when she felt electricity and butterflies on her stomach when their flesh touched. She automatically took her hand away and let the guy pulled her luggage inside the elevator.

She suddenly felt confused on her reaction. She was used to having contact with a man's body on her every pictorial, but ever since she hadn't felt like this with her partner. It was, in fact, one of the reasons why they called her the ice maiden. But to this man…

When the both of them were finally inside the elevator, the man let go of her luggage and she immediately grabbed it and pulled it towards her.

The man decided to cut off the tension between them, "Can't you even say a simple 'thank you'?" he said coldly.

She raised her head and met his emerald eyes from their reflection on the mirror. She felt even more confused when her heart stared to thump wildly.

Why, she had never felt that way before. She was the ice queen. She didn't feel things like a racing heart, and stuff like that. But that was exactly what she was feeling at the moment. It was weird…and scary.

She couldn't stop herself from staring at the man. He was handsome. In fact, he was more handsome than the male models and actors that she knew. He was tall and white, but not as flawless as the male models she always saw. However, it made her wonder why she liked this man's texture. His nose was high-bridged and had thin lips. And his azuring eyes, that seemed mad and dark. Or he was just angry at her?

"So? Was it really hard to say 'thank you', Miss Miltrophe?" he asked with a huge sarcasm.

From their reflection on the mirror she turned her attention on him. He looked much better in person than he did as just a reflection. But she remained poker-face. One thing she had mastered so many years was to hide her emotion.

She met his gaze, "Thank you," she said coldly. When the man did not respond anymore she turned her attention to the door, waiting for it's time to open.

The elevator opened on the third floor. The man made its way without saying a single word. Before she could even wondered around the floor, the door had closed.

She sighed, why was the he angry at her? Although she was used to being hated because of her cold manner, why it was painful for her every time the man was acting cold to her?

She sadly just stared on the elevator. _It is because it's the first time your heart has beaten this fast._

Yes, at twenty-six, it was the first time she felt her heart so alive. And that was only because of the slightest touch of their skin. But, there the man left her without even saying a word.

The elevator opened on the ground floor. She shook her head dismissing her thoughts and carefully pulled her luggage out of the elevator. She shouldn't have been thinking about those things. She had a very busy day ahead of her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**I knew it**__! She's really a snob. She can even say "thank you" properly. That woman…maybe she thought that every man is worshipping her and is head over heel in love with her. So what if she's so damned gorgeous? And her skin is so smooth?_

Truthfully, Killua didn't know why he was stressing himself for just a woman like Christine. However, every time he was thinking about her emotionless 'thank you' made his head boiled.

He straightly made his way toward his office and slumped himself on his swivel chair.

"Oi, Killua. Why you seemed so annoyed?" Gon asked in confusion who just had went inside his office without any permission. He had rolled blueprints with him.

He sighed annoyingly, "I was with her at the elevator."

Gon seemed interested on the topic as he grinned at him teasingly," Oh? You're so lucky, man."

He sneered."What do you mean by lucky? I helped her on her things because she was having a hard time with it, but she was so ungrateful! She didn't even utter a "thank you". She's really a snob."

His best friend laughed at him," You know, man, I think why you're so annoyed with Christine was because she was ignoring you. You're used to girls who are acting crazy for you. Hmmm…maybe, Christine is your karma?" he stated jokingly.

Killua twitched his brows in disbelief, "Karma? Why am I going to suffer a karma if I remembered, I didn't offened any girl in my life?!"

This made Gon laughed even more, "Don't try to fool yourself, Killua. Didn't offend any girl? If I remembered, you didn't even love all your ex-girlfriends. Hey, I didn't say that, man. It was your sister."

He couldn't respond to him, "Did your clients like your work?" he asked suddenly.

Gon scoffed at him, "You're changing the subject, man."

He looked at him cantankerously, "Shut up, Gon. You have already surpassed an inquisitive woman."

Gon shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just being clever. And yes, all of those blueprints were accepted."

He got the blueprint and twitched his brows, "Nice, man. The materials are quite expensive." He commented

"Our client is rich. I let him observe the cheaper one, but he preferred that. He wanted his house to be featured on magazine."

He shook his head. If someone would ask him, form him a simple house would be better. But their clients liked it more when their house looked luxurious and high-classed. Their making it as their status symbol.

"Speaking of being featured, you're parent's house was featured on a famous magazine too, it was your design, right?" asked Gon.

He shrugged his shoulder and smiled, "It was Alluka's doings, when she didn't have anything to contribute on their magazine she thought of featuring our house."

"But I think your parent's house is your best design o far. You really are doing your best when your are working for someone special." The raven haired man commented.

He just smiled at that, "Yeah, right."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Christine**_ stopped from moving the magazine's page when she caught a glimpse of different designs of houses. Her favorite hairstylist Menchi was currently styling her hair for their current photo-shoot.

One particular house caught her attention. It was not as chic and high-end as the houses on the previous pages. It was only a bungalow and was made of woods. There were only few rooms, and a very nice kitchen, the living room also look warm.

Her favorite was the patio where a swing and wooden table were placed on the middle. It was simple but very homey. She felt envious of the owner of the house.

If she remembered that house was really different from her house back then when she was still with her parents. Theirs was a black-and-white house with many mirrors. All the appliances and furniture were expensive. Her parents both came from a very rich family. And the reason why they got married was because of money. It was very sad that until now her parents couldn't learn to love each other.

"Your hair was done, Christine-san. I just have to do the make-up," Menchi told her.

She looked at her and nodded, "Thank you, Menchi."

"No problem, this is my job. Besides I like making people look good," the hairstylist smiled. She packed her things and bid her.

She took a glimpse of the details above the picture of the bungalow and placed the magazine back. She wished she could have a house like that.

A thought came to her. She wondered her gaze to look for Leorio but she couldn't see him. The make-up artist had arrived too. She would just talk to Leorio later.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_**I want**_ a house, Leo," Christine said straightly to her manager. They were inside her unit.

Leorio felt guilty when he couldn't help her from her things earlier, that's why he volunteered to accompany her for awhile. They were sitting on the sofa and drinking wine.

Leorio looked at her in confusion, "What do you call this?" he asked referring to her unit.

"No,no. I mean, I want a real house. No like this."

Leo stared at her for a while, "Why darling? Is this too small for you?"

She sighed helplessly. "No, actually, this is too huge for me. I don't know. I've been feeling lonely in these past months. I'm no longer comfortable," she explained.

Leorio looked at her in pity, "You always feel lonely, dear," he commented. She couldn't say anything because he was right.

"You see, moving a house is not only the solution of loneliness."

"I know it Leo. But for now, this is all that I can do. I want a house. A real house."

He smiled in understanding," Okay. If that's what you want then I am going to find a house that you can buy. Do you like in subdivision?"

She took sip of her wine before she answered, "Actually, it's no urgent. I want someone to build a house. I want it custom-made. So, I thought, I should hire an architect for my house."

"Hmmm…That sounds nice. Do I have to look for one, or you have found already?" he asked.

She gave him a thin smile, "You see, I saw this very nice house in a magazine. And I really loved it. The name of the owner of the house and the architect's name were in there. Can you ask the magazine for that architect's number? I want him to design a house for me just like the one I saw in the mag."

Leorio stared at her and then smiled, "Sure, darling, I think I can do that for you."

She made her way to him and reached for his hands, "Thank you, Leo." She said smiling.

He laughed, "If you're just going to smile in public, for sure you will have so many projects. You look more beautiful when you smile, darling."

She sat straight and frown, "I don't need anymore projects."

Leorio laughed again, "Very well said."

He became suddenly silent. When she looked at him he seemed worried.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Leo?"

He gave her a hesitant smile, "Nothing."

"Leo, I know you want to tell me something."

He groaned, "I don't want to ruin your good mood."

She stopped from shock," is it about them again?"

Leorio sighed, "Sort of. Your mother called earlier, she wanted you to know that she and your dad was deciding to file a divorce. It seemed like your mother has found someone new."

She couldn't respond. She felt herself if it was bothering her. No. "They should have done it a long time ago anyway," she just commented.

Leorio studied her face, "Does that mean, you're not having your grudge to them anymore?"

She smiled bitterly, "Yes, in fact, I don't feel anything for them anymore."

"I don't know if I should say that was a right thing or not."

She just stared at the ceiling, "Honestly, I really don't know myself."

"Do you want to see them?" he asked.

She tasted something bitter in her mouth, "No," she answered coldly.

Leorio sighed, "Then you still felt something for them, darling."

She just ignored what he had said.

**-End of chapter Two-**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: So, that's for today… sorry if it's not too interesting and if it's boring and I am really sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings and punctuation. I just made it faster for I promised that I will update this chapter this night to my friend. And that's why my eyes are groggy and I feel dizzy because It's already one o clock in the morning. –sigh- my friend,if you're reading this…you should give me a cookie for a hahhaha**

**Anyways….**

_I Would Like To Thank:_

_Oh Cher_

_Yu Kohaku_

_Zhafirah_

_Christine_

Until the next chapter

_-ciao…XD _

_PS: At last, I could sleep peacefully now._


End file.
